1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detergent composition which exhibits excellent detergency particularly against make-up cosmetics and dirts on the skin and the hair.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are cleansing cosmetic preparations, massage cosmetic preparations and the like for applying oil components to the skin with a view toward removing the dirt or make-up cosmetics on the skin or massaging the skin. These cosmetics are applied to the skin, extended thereon, and finally removed from the skin. As such cosmetics, oil-like products, creams of an oil-in-water type or water-in-oil type emulsion, or gels of an oil-in-surfactant type emulsion have been on the market.
In the meantime, current make-up cosmetics contain fluorine-treated powders, oils of fluorine-series and the like in addition to conventional oil components, with an aim to enhance the durability of the cosmetics against sebum and perspiration. These functionally improved cosmetics are hardly removed completely by conventional cleansing oils, creams and gels, and it is necessary to use a physical force which, however, generally proves insufficient removal in spite of labor consumed. Furthermore, conventional cleansing compositions are accompanied by a drawback where the dirts once separated from the surface of the skin are apt to re-deposit on the skin when the cleansing compositions are washed away. This is because the conventional cleansing compositions do not have ability of stably dispersing and emulsifying the dirts containing oils of fluorine series or the like. To avoid such a drawback, one may propose the incorporation of oils of fluorine series per se into cleansing compositions relying on their good compatibility with fluorine-containing cosmetics. This, however, presents other problems in that oils of fluorine series are expensive, and they have a poor compatibility with other oil components of the cleansing composition, which indicates difficulty in the formulation of the composition.